


Arra születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk

by Szim



Series: Victuuri songficeim [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romantikus, Songfic
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Dedikálva kedvenc barátnőmnek, akinek volt képe belevonni engem az animék világába (ezt ezúton is köszönöm)...És akitől kaptam az alábbi kritériumokat, mikor felajánlottam, hogy írok néki valamit (nos, remélem sikerül):Mintha az anime folytatása lenne és lehet pl japánbanViki e/1 + yuriÉs egy remek nótát: Dean Fujikoka: HistorymakersSzóval, igen, nem meglepő módon Yuri on Ice fanfiction. Jó mókát hozzá. Ez az első songficem, úgyhogy mondhatni kezdő vagyok a kategóriában. Mégis, azt hiszem ez az eddigi legjobb írásom :DIlletve, a tökéletes hatásért, itt van hozzá az említett dal. Érdemes vele együtt hallgatni, úgy sokkal jobb (elvégre ez egy songfic lenne vagy mi a csuda :D )https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWkW_tMwOfc





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedikálva kedvenc barátnőmnek, akinek volt képe belevonni engem az animék világába (ezt ezúton is köszönöm)...  
> És akitől kaptam az alábbi kritériumokat, mikor felajánlottam, hogy írok néki valamit (nos, remélem sikerül):  
> Mintha az anime folytatása lenne és lehet pl japánban  
> Viki e/1 + yuri  
> És egy remek nótát: Dean Fujikoka: Historymakers
> 
> Szóval, igen, nem meglepő módon Yuri on Ice fanfiction. Jó mókát hozzá. Ez az első songficem, úgyhogy mondhatni kezdő vagyok a kategóriában. Mégis, azt hiszem ez az eddigi legjobb írásom :D
> 
> Illetve, a tökéletes hatásért, itt van hozzá az említett dal. Érdemes vele együtt hallgatni, úgy sokkal jobb (elvégre ez egy songfic lenne vagy mi a csuda :D )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWkW_tMwOfc

 

 

  
Lassan két éve lesz, hogy felcsaptam Yuri edzőjének. Ezen döntésemet azóta sem bántam meg. Sőt! Jobbat nem is tehettem volna!

 

_Hallod a szívverésem?_

_  
_ Most éppen gyakorlunk a jégen.  Ez elmúlt versenyszezon és maga az edzőlét nagyon inspiráló volt számomra. Merem állítani, hogy sikerült végre kitalálnom újfent valami olyasmit, amivel meg tudom lepni a közönséget. 

  
_Meguntam az érzést, miszerint sosem elég_

_  
_ Igen, azt tervezem, hogy visszatérek. Hogy ez milyen módon egyeztethető össze a mostani helyzettel? Egyszerű. Hogy ezt eddig miért nem láttam?

  
_Becsukom szemeimet_

_  
_ Nézem, ahogy a "tanítványom" kecsesen siklik a jégen, tökéletesítve azon formációt, amit adtam neki. A mozdulatai zenélnek. Álmodni se lehetne ennél szebbet. Nyers és erős, de ettől gyönyörű.

  
_És mondom magamnak, hogy álmaim majd valóra válnak_

_  
_ Nos, azt kell mondjam, hogy az ötletem még hozzám képest is formabontó. De engem ezért is szeretnek. Csakis emiatt maradhattam a csúcson a hosszú éveken keresztül, hovatovább még most, az "ihletgyűjtő visszavonulásom" alatt is.

 

_Nem lesz több sötétség_

_  
_ Nemsokára a nagyközönség előtt is lerántom a leplet a terveimről. Vagy,... legalábbis egy részükről.

  
_Amikor hiszel magadban_

_  
_ Az én drága Yurim, most mennyivel másképpen korcsolyázik, mint mikor először láttam. Lenyűgöző a személyiség-fejlődése...

  
_Megállíthatatlan vagy_

_  
_ Azt mondta, hogy miattam kezdett korcsolyázni.... Miattam tart most ott ahol van, miattam az aki. És ez a tény, számomra szívmelengető.

 

_Ahol a végzeted fekszik_

_  
_ És be kell vallanom, én is őmiatta nyertem vissza az ihletemet. Talán őrültségnek hangzik... De ő lett a múzsám...

  
_A pengéken táncolva_

_  
_ És most is csak bámulom alakját, nem tudok betelni vele..

  
_Lángra lobbantottad szívemet_

_  
_ Nem félek beismerni, legalábbis magam előtt már nem, ő lett az én mindenem. Az inspirációm, a barátom, az életem.

 

_Most ne állíts meg minket_

_  
_ Mellésiklok, és rám néz azokkal a csodálatos barna szemeivel, nos a legszívesebben elvesznék bennük... De miket is beszélek? Már megtettem. Rabul ejtett.

  
_Az igazság pillanata_

_  
_ Együtt folytattuk  a formációt a mindkettőnk életét jelentő fagyos parketten, ezáltal egésszé téve az alkotást. Ó, talán még nem említettem?

 

_Azért születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_ Pároskorcsolyában folytatjuk karrierünk. Hát nem fantasztikus? Az első férfi-férfi felállás. Képzeljük csak el micsoda dolgokat vihetünk mi ketten véghez!

  
_Meg fogjuk csinálni_

_  
_ Két férfi, már csak az erőviszonyok tekintetében is előnyben van a klasszikus felállással szemben. De ami a legfontosabb: a meglepetés ereje!

 

_Változtatni fogunk rajta_

_  
_ És igen, ez az összhang közöttünk megtörhetetlen. Ahogy kezem a derekára fonódik...majd segítek neki fellendülni...és csupán ámulok azon, hogy mily bájjal képes repülni.

_  
_ _Igen, azért születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_ A lábára érkezvén, kipirult arcán mosolyt látok. A szívem, ó, a szívem, hogy fogom összekaparni? Elolvadt, és nála van, a simulós csokoládé fogságában...

  
_Történelmet írni születtünk_

_  
_ Történelmi pillanat, jelentem, az orosz ötszörös világbajnok Jégherceg szívét elrabolták...

  
_Történelmet írni születtünk_

_  
_ De azt hiszem, ez nem olyan nagy baj, mert nekem is van ám egy szívem, mit kaptam cserébe: egy ízletes, életvidám katsudoné. És ez így van jól.

 

_Most ne állíts meg minket_

_  
_ Együtt mozgunk, az ő vékony ujjai a hajamba mélyednek... És most már tudom miért szerettem a sörényemet hosszan hordani: tudat alatt mindig is erre vágytam.. Hogy valaki mélyessze bele lágy kezét, és kényeztessen..

  
_Az igazság pillanata_

_  
_ Igen, most már tudom. És látom értő tekintetén, hogy ő is. Nem véletlenül esett rá a választásom.

  
_Azért születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_ Eddig nem is tudtam milyen magányos voltam. De ő ráébresztett erre.

_  
_ _Meg fogjuk csinálni_

_  
_ Igen, vele a lehetőségeknek hirtelen végtelen tárháza nyílt meg. És én nem fogom ezt elszalasztani. Nem, nincs több ostoba hiba.

  
_Meg fogjuk változtatni_

_  
_ Már megváltoztatott, és én is őt. Drága Yurim.. Mi együtt...

  
_Igen, azért születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_ Hagyom, hogy a gondolataim nyomán keletkező mosoly felkússzon arcomra, és ezt viszonozva én is kapok egy vakító mosolyt. Hagyom, hogy tempónk lassuljon, és a fáradság szárnyai átvegyék testem felett az uralmat... És fejem a vállára ejtem...

 

_Hallod a szívverésem?_

_  
_ Boldogan fogadom be, szinte érzem a szívdobogását, hovatovább vele együtt lüktetek. Ezt a csodát semmiért sem adnám.

 

_Van egy érzésem_

_  
_ Tudom, talán ez lenne a megfelelő pillanat, de nem tudom magam rászánni. Csak még egy kicsit...

  
_Sosem késő_

_  
_ Kinyitom a számat, és figyelem, miként törtnek fel torkomból azon csodálatos hangok, melyek értelmezhető szöveggé összeállva elmondják lelkem legmélyebb, legféltettebb vágyát...

  
_Becsukom szemeimet_

_  
_ Idegesen várom válaszát, szemeimet sem merem kinyitni... Mi van, ha...?

  
_És látom magam, álmaim miként válnak valóra_

_  
_ Elhinni is alig merem, mit válaszolt másik felem. Tényleg lehetek én ily szerencsés? Tényleg elnyertem a szerelmét?

 

_Nem lesz több sötétség_

_  
_ Össszezárt szemhéjaim közül, mint árulók, könycseppek törnek föl. A nedvesség szépen lassan terjed Yuri felsőjén...

_  
_ _Amikor hiszel magadban_

_  
_ De igent mondott! Könnyeimhez immár mosoly társul...

  
_Megállíthatatlan vagy_

_  
_.. és ezt már le se tudom magamról vetni. De nem is szeretném. Én csupán...

  
_Ahol a végzeted fekszik_

_  
_...szeretnék a legboldogabb ember maradni. Az ő oldalán, és elhinni, hogy az örökké nem marhaság.

_  
_ _A pengéken táncolva_

_  
_ És együtt hódítva meg a korcsolyás-világ szívét, mint a legújabb, legszebb, legjobb pár.

  
_Lángra lobbantottad a szívem_

 

Igen, a szívem szikrázik, meleg, folyós csokoládéban ázik. És mindez neki köszönhető.

 

_Most ne állíts meg minket_

_  
_ Végre elég bátorságot gyűjtöttem magamba, és felnéztem kedvesem meghatódott arcába.

  
_Az igazság pillanata_

_  
_ És láttam szemeiben miként tükröződnek vissza érzelmeim, gondolataim, a lelkem.

  
_Arra születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_ Ő megért, ez felfoghatatlanul csodálatos érzés. Most már ő is tudja, mit fogunk tenni.

  
_Meg fogjuk csinálni_

_  
_ Együtt fogunk berobbani, és mindenki nézőpontját fenekestül felfordítani.

  
_Meg fogjuk változtatni_

_  
_ Igen, és aztán nincs megállás a csúcsig. Mindenki felnézhet majd ránk, mert...

  
_Igen, arra születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_..mi leszünk a legjobbak. Együtt. Mindörökké.

 

_Történelmet írni születtünk_

_  
_ A világ meg csak ámulhat.

  
_Történelmet írni születtünk_

 

A mi világunk meg csak forog, nő, szélesedik, miként közös életünk beteljesedik.

 

_Most ne állíts meg minket_

_  
_ Lassú eufórikus keringőbe kezdtünk egy olyan dallamra, amit csak mi hallhatunk.

  
_Az igazság pillanata_

_  
_ Arra, ahogy szívünk együtt dalol. És élvezzük ennek varázsát. Csak mi ketten egy üres jégpályán a világ ellen.

  
_Arra születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_ A mozdulataink ismeretlen helyekre vezetnek minket, testünk fedezve fel, elvéve lélegzetünket...

  
_Meg fogjuk csinálni_

_  
_ Elvesztünk egymás szemében, a zenében. Ajkam néma sóhajra nyílik, miként a világ fordul velünk.

  
_Meg fogjuk fordítani_

_  
_ És olyan új dolgokat teszünk, mit még nem látott a korcsolya-világ. viszont mi meg tudjuk mutatni nekik... és akkor...

_  
_ _Igen, arra születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_...ők is tudni fogják, hogy Viktor Nikiforov visszatért, újra meglepve közönségét, Katsuki Yuri oldalán, és ők is majd megtapasztalhatják eme csodát, mit most még csak mi érzünk, mi látunk. De megosztjuk velük majd...

_  
_ _Most ne állíts meg minket_

_  
_...de előbb még én fedezném fel eme szenzációt, de nem egyedül, hanem valakivel, aki a világot jelenti nekem.

  
_Az igazság pillanata_

_  
_ Egy új valamit fogunk mi alkotni. És ezért minket majd csodálattal fognak bámulni. 

  
_Arra születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_ Kezem a kezére téved, lábammal átveszem lába helyét...

  
_Meg fogjuk csinálni_

_  
_ A háta engem tart meg, ahogy derekunk egybeolvad...

  
_Meg fogjuk fordítani_

_  
_ És a világ újra pördül körülöttünk, és mi vele forgunk, az élvezet látszik kipirult arcunkon...

_  
_ _Igen, arra születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_ Szerelmem, drága Yurim, miután igent mondtál, azt hittem helyben elájulok, minden álmom felülmúltad, az életem ezennel kezedbe fektetem.

_  
_ _Arra születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_ Tempónk egyre gyorsul, a szívverésünk, adrenalinszintünk az egekben tombol...

  
_Arra születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_ Szinte megérinthetem a végtelent, a szinesztézia átvette felettem a józan eszemet, látod, ezt teszed velem, Kedves... A szívem az egekben repdes. Mint csodaszép fehér galamb, várva, hogy elnyerje figyelmed. És amint te kinyújtod kezedet, én rászállok menten, és együtt, mi ketten....

_  
_ _Igen, arra születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk_

_  
_ Köszönöm. Miattad én lettem a legboldogabb ember. És mindezt neked köszönhetem drága Yurim, kedves férjem.

Majd, kezünk tökéletes szinkronban nyújtjuk ki, elérve a végső pozíciót, bevégezve eme tökéletes formációt.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Én. Most nagyon emocionális lettem. Azt kell mondjam, hogy ez az eddigi legszebb irományom. Remélem ti is annyi élvezetet leltek benne, mint azt én tettem írása közben. Köszönöm. Azért a tetszéseket merem remélni, hogy honorálni fogjátok valamivel (teszem azt megdobtok egy kommentel, vagy szívecskével).


End file.
